Playing With Buttons
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack gets gassed and acts goofy.


Jack raced down the dark alley, chasing after the alien that had come through the rift, Ianto right behind him. He went around a corner and halted as the alien stopped at a brick wall and turned to face him. It looked basically like a human, about the size of a four year old child, with a purple tinge to it's skin. Not the most threatening thing Jack had ever seen, but he wasn't fooled, the more harmless something looked, the more dangerous it could be. The alien took two steps toward Jack and opened it's mouth, emitting a a purple cloud of gas. Jack shoved Ianto back around the corner, but couldn't get out of the way before the gas engulfed him.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted.

He held a hand up to stop Ianto from coming to him as he coughed and sputtered. His eyes crossed, then rolled back in his head as he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Ianto fired his stun gun, knocking the alien out. He secured it, then checked on Jack, who was already starting to come around.

"Ianto." he said, drawing out each letter, "Ianto, Ianto Ianto."

He pulled Ianto down and sloppily kissed him. Ianto pulled back and grabbed his hands, which were fumbling at his fly.

Great, he thought, the gas had made Jack goofy and horny, though to be honest, he really couldn't blame the latter on the gas, Jack was always horny. Just once, he'd like some alien substance to make Jack want to pick up and clean, or cook, a cooking Jack would be a welcome change, but no, he always got goofy and horny.

"Lots of buttons." Jack babbled as he plucked at the buttons on Ianto's shirt.

Ianto grabbed his hand and lead him to the SUV, pushing his other hand off his ass several times.

"Jack will you behave while I drive us back to the Hub?" Ianto asked, as he pushed Jack into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt.

"Will for a kiss." Jack said, puckering his lips.

Ianto gave him a chase kiss. Jack grabbed his ass with both hands and mashed their lips together.

"Behave." Ianto told him as he pulled free.

He got in the drivers seat and drove as quickly as he could. Jack bounced in his seat and played with all the buttons and knobs on the dash, but kept his hands to himself until Ianto pulled into the parking garage and shut the engine off. Jack undid his safety belt and pounced on Ianto, kissing his neck as he fumbled with his belt. Ianto managed to get his door open and get away from him.

"Come on, lets have Owen check you out." he called, racing down the tunnel.

Jack happily followed him. Ianto led Jack down to the medical bay.

"Owen." Jack sang when he saw the medic.

He pounce on the medic, pinning him to wall and playing with buttons on the flannel shirt he had the misfortune to choose to where that morning.

"He got gassed." Ianto explained as he pried Jack off of Owen and lead him over to the exam table.

"Sit." He ordered Jack. "Don't make me cuff you to the table."

"Ooooo! Yes please." Jack squealed, holding out his wrists.

"The usual effects, I see." Owen grumbled as he ran a scanner over Jack while trying to dodge his grabby hands.

"Owen's buttons." Jack sang, as he managed to undo several before Owen could get away from him.

Jack seemed to turn into an octopus, grabbing at Owen and Ianto, managing to unbutton their shirts several times before Owen could complete his exam. Owen pulled Ianto aside.

"As far as I can tell, he'll be fine," he said, dodging Jack's hand as it reached for his ass again. "I'll give his something to knock him out so he can sleep it off."

Ianto nodded. Owen quickly gave Jack the shot, then jumped out of his reach.

"Come on, Jack," Ianto said, taking Jack's hand, "lets go to your room."

"Play with Ianto's buttons?" Jack asked as he followed Ianto.

"Yes, you can play with my buttons." Ianto told him, praying the drug took effect quickly.

Jack pounce on Ianto the second they were in his room. He quickly unbuttoned Ianto's suit jacket and waist coat, tossing them aside before going to work on his shirt.

"Good, Jack," Ianto told him, "but can you do them up again?"

Jack frowned in concentration as he buttoned Ianto's shirt back up.

"Good." Ianto praised, kissing him, "Can you do it again?"

"Yup." Jack said.

He unbuttoned and buttoned Ianto's shirt a couple more times, then yawned.

"Sleepy." he mumbled.

Ianto lead him over to the bed and gently pushed him down on it. He sat beside Jack, stretching his legs out on the bed. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and snuggled against him.

"Like playing with Ianto's buttons," he said with a yawn, "like playing with Ianto."

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack fall asleep.

"I like playing with you too." he whispered.


End file.
